Headache
by UzumakiNasadi
Summary: When Ashleigh starts getting weird headaches, she takes a new medicine, but some unexplainable things happen, and her whole world is turned upside down. Summary is horrible, but story is much better!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

Ashleigh moaned miserably. She quickly sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. It read 3:14 am. She moaned again. Her head was killing her—but maybe I should give you some background before this story goes any farther. Ashleigh is a young, 12 year old girl, with long golden hair that went down to her mid-back, and she has hazily green eyes. Her father and mother are divorced, and she lives with her father most of the time. She has one brother living with her, named Austin, who has brown hair and eyes. Now back to our story.

She slowly got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Her head had been in 'attack Ashleigh' phase for the past week, and she couldn't sleep for more than an hour with out waking up. She grabbed the Tylenol bottle and opened it, but to her disappointment, it was empty. She huffed angrily; she had forgotten she had used the last one yesterday. She put the bottle into the trash can, but as she turned to go back to bed, she noticed a plastic Wal-Mart bag on the counter. She dug through it wearily and found a small container and a note, which read:

_Ash, I noticed you ran out of medicine, so I went to Wal-Mart to get you some more, but this was all they had. Hope it helps._

_Dad_

She slid the container open; it had tiny, bright green pills filling it to the top. She checked for some directions, but finding none, popped two into her mouth, took a sip of water, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hope you like it! Reviews are AWESOME and you get Hershey's chocolate, so review. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome, but flames will be ripped to shreds by my dog. So thanks for reading, please review(it's for chocolate!!), no likey flames, and continue to follow this story! If you like it! Oh, and I don't own Pokemon!

UzumakiNasadi


	2. Chapter 2: Rainy days

Thanks to soaringdragon43 for reviewing! -hands you 1 huge bar of Hershey's chocolate-

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rainy Days**

* * *

Ashleigh groaned and tried to get stand up, but failed miserably. She reached up to wipe her eyes, but instead of hands, she saw she now had paws! She tried to get up and caught enough glances of herself to realize that she was now an Eevee, and was somehow in a forest.

After many tries, she finally managed to get herself up into a sitting position. She let out a loud scream and then went into shocked silence. In a few seconds, she heard someone snicker. "Show yourself!" she managed to call out, which to a human would sound like she was simply saying 'Eevee' over and over. Suddenly a bush on her right rustled and a male Eevee appeared. "Hi, cutie." He smirked. "Um……wassup?" she tried.

The male trotted up to her and nuzzled her cheek. "YO! Dude! Ever heard of somethin' called personal space!" she yelped. He just widened his evil smirk. "Totally outta here." She mumbled and tried to walk off, but stumbled a few times, still getting used to it. "Hey, wait up." The male Eevee jogged a few steps to catch up. "Dude, can't you take a hint?!" she tried to speed up, but only managed to get up to a slow jog. "Come on, don't be like that!" he sped up too. Ashleigh pumped her legs as fast as she could, and was able to get up to a reasonable speed. But the other Eevee easily matched her. "PERV! LEAVE ME BE!" she screamed angrily and smacked him across the face while running! —Oh yeah! Ahem, back to the story.

After a few minutes she saw a lake with a beautiful waterfall up ahead. "Dude, leave it!" she yelled. But the Eevee took no notice. She smirked, she knew for fact she could at least swim the dog paddle, so she sped up to as fast as she could possibly go and dove into the water. SPLASH! She opened her eyes and saw a few fish Pokémon. She quickly resurfaced and saw the Eevee looking mournfully at her from the bank. "Ha! You just got pwned!" she gloated before swimming farther away. The Eevee dropped his head and left. Ashleigh turned her head while swimming the other way and slammed into something. She whipped around and saw a tall, blue, dragon like Pokémon. "May I help you?" the Dragonair asked. "Oh, sorry. See I was running from this total perv, and lost him by swimming." She laughed nervously. The Dragonair didn't reply, but took his long tail and curled it around her and lifted her out of the water. "You don't look like a normal Eevee." he said. "Hm?" she glanced down at the water and saw she definitely didn't look like a normal Eevee. Instead of the normal brown and cream colored fur, hers was different shades of silver. While she was thinking, the Dragonair swam off towards the bank.

The Dragonair let her down on the bank and she smiled sweetly. "Thanks a bunch!" she called before racing off. She wandered around aimlessly and after a little bit rain started to pour down. She sped up until she was at a strong gallop, and suddenly she came across a path. She sniffed at it, and reveled in her newly heightened senses. Suddenly she saw a…speck racing down the road? Wait… Ash! She wouldn't mistake him anywhere. Yes, she was obsessed. She was in lots of other things too, bite her. She saw Pikachu next to him as he got closer, but none of his friends. Maybe she was close to Pallet town? Ash was really close now and he was slowing down. "Hey." He said. She suddenly realized how pitiful she must look. Well, if Ash took pity on her, she wouldn't mind. "Are you all right?" Wait… that wasn't Ash… that was Pikachu! After getting over her shock she replied. "S-sorta." She smiled. "Do you need help?" Pikachu asked. She couldn't reply, her view went hazy and suddenly she passed out.

* * *

What do ya think? Sorry if it's a little weird, it gets better. As said thanks for reading, please review, construtive criticism, no flames, no own Pokemon, and please continue reading!

UzumakiNasadi


	3. Chapter 3: Battle

**Chapter 3: Battle**

* * *

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and Ash headed towards the kitchen. When he got there she could see a woman with reddish-brown hair. "Aw!" the woman cooed and petted her softly. "Ash, honey, why is it a different color than normal?" the woman asked. 'I'm not an 'it' woman!' she yelled mentally. "I'm not sure; I'm gonna go to Professor Oak's later to ask." He replied. "Okay! Now let's have breakfast!" she chirped. "OKAY!" Ash smiled. The woman set two places at the table and two little bowls on the floor. She put some eggs and bacon on the plates and some brown pellets in the bowls. Pikachu ran up to one of the bowls and attacked the food. Ash let her down and went to the table. She sat and dumbly stared at various things. "Huh?" Ash got back up and picked her up and set her near the other bowl.

"Come on, it's all right." He persuaded. She carefully nibbled at the food, and found it was pretty good. Ash smiled. "Brock's food always works!" he declared. Ashleigh finished the food quickly, and then she suddenly felt something around her neck. She figured out it was a collar and was attached to the leash in Ash's hand. "DARN YOU! WHO FREAKIN GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE ME YOUR PET!" she screeched. "Ash, honey, I don't think it likes the collar." The woman said. "I'M NOT A DANG 'IT', WOMAN!" she added. "Hey, it's okay, calm down." Ash cooed and removed to the collar. "Now tell her I'm a her." she mumbled. Only then did she notice Pikachu laughing his butt off. "SHUT IT YOU YELLOW RAT!" she screamed.

He stopped a few seconds later, but he still had a stupid smile on his face. "So you're a girl?" he asked. "No, I'm a pickle." She said sarcastically. "Hey, no need to be mean." he said. She simply turned her head. "Come on, let's go see Professor Oak!" Ash smiled. Ashleigh followed him out the door; she could see a few other houses and a big science-y looking building. Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder, who headed towards the big building. They arrived in a few minutes to be greeted by a man who looked around his 50's with grayish hair.

"Hello Ash." He said cheerfully. "It's good to see you again" Ash smiled. "Hey Professor, could you help me?" he asked. "Yes, of course!" Ash grabbed Ashleigh and showed her to the Professor. "Hm… this is a shiny Pokémon." He said after a few minutes. "A shiny…Pokémon?" Ash asked. "Yes, it's when a Pokémon is colored differently than normal." Professor Oak said matter-of-factly. "They are quite rare, I think it's around 1 in every 8,000 Pokémon are shiny." "Wow, 8,000!" Ash said in awe.

"Hey gramps!" a rather annoying voice made its way into the room. A young boy about Ash's age stood in the door way, he had orangey-brown hair. "Gary!" Ash called out. "Ash?" he asked. "Hey what's that?" he suddenly noticed Ashleigh. "I'M NOT A 'THAT' OR AN 'IT' OR ANYTHING BUT A GIRL!" she screamed. "Puny thing with a big temper." Gary sniffed. Ashleigh snapped, and launched herself at him. She landed on his chest, causing him to fall backwards, and some how managed to turn around before he hit the ground and jump back into Ash's arms. Gary hit the ground hard, but got back up quickly. "Hey I think me and him are gonna get along if he acts like that!" Ash laughed. Ashleigh sent a death glare to him. "Hey, you look mad, Professor Oak is he okay?" he asked. "I think _she's _just mad at you for calling her a him." The Professor replied. "Oh, sorry." He grinned sheepishly at Ashleigh. She immediately changed her death glare to a bright smile. "It's fine!" she yipped.

"Hey, Professor, do shiny Eevee's have blue eyes?" he asked. "Hm?" he quickly typed something on his computer and a picture appeared on the screen. "No, they still have brown eyes." He said after a few seconds. "Not this one." Ash replied. "Let me see her." he grabbed her and looked at her eyes. "You're right, I don't have a lot of experience with shiny Pokémon, but that isn't normal, even for a shiny Pokémon." "Hey! I'm still here!" Gary called. "I'm doing research Gary!" Oak said sternly. "What kind of research could that dope bring you!" he said with a sneer. "This" Oak said holding up Ashleigh. "It's an Eevee." He snarled. "DUDE! I'M _SILVER!!_I KNOW YOU HAVE AN EEVEE! AND IT'S NOT MY COLOR! SO SHUT UP!" she raged at him. She knew he couldn't understand her, but she definitely got her point across. "That thing's not worth your time gramps." He sniffed like a snob. "GET YOUR FACE OVER HERE AND I'LL FIX THAT PRETTY BOY ATTITUDE OF YOURS!" she struggled against the tight grip Oak had on her, but to no avail. She sent him a pleading look with her beautiful sky blue eyes. "That thing seems spunky, wanna have a battle with it?" he sneered. "SURE! YOU NAME THE TIME AND PLACE!" she screamed. "How about right now?" Gary said almost as if he understood her, and went to the front yard. She got on the ground and sped after Gary angrily.

"Alright! This will be a one-on one battle!" Professor Oak called. "But she's not mine!" Ash yelled. "Just pretend like she is." He replied calmly. "Gary, choose your Pokémon!" he called. "GO!" he sent a Pokéball out onto the battle field. It popped open and an Umbreon came out. "I'm supposed to battle this tiny excuse for a Pokémon?!" it laughed. "SHUT THE FREAK UP OR I'LL PERSONALLY WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE!" Ashleigh raged. "Pikachu, tell Ash I got this!" she called. "You sure?" "YOU BETCHA!" she replied. Pikachu tugged at Ash's pants. "Ash, let her handle this!" he said, making weird motions to go with it. "Everything alright Ash?" Oak asked. "Pikachu said that she doesn't want me to help her." he replied, looking puzzled. "Is that true Pikachu?" Oak asked. Pikachu nodded. "Alright." He turned back. "This will be a battle between Gary and Eevee!" he called. "I OWE YA PIKACHU!" Ashleigh called happily. "UMBREON! TACKLE!" Gary called. Umbreon rushed at her, but she dodged by jumping over him, and she landed on his back. He struggled to get her off, but she kept her grip, and her teeth met the scruff of his neck. "AARRRGGG!" he let out a yelp and ran around in circles, trying to knock her off, but she kept her teeth secure. After a minute or two she fell to the ground, and smirked in mild amusement as a trickle of blood trailed down the back of his neck. "YOU!" he growled loudly. "Me? Puny, tiny, temper, isn't that what you described me as? Okay, maybe the temper part applies, but you shouldn't be so quick to judge a book by its cover!" she snapped the last part. Umbreon growled and a shadow ball started to form above his mouth. Ashleigh smirked before running off. Soon the shadow ball was ready, and he launched it at her. She sped as the shadow ball followed her. "HOLY SHAZAM!" she yelled. She raced at a near-by rock, and jumped onto it before leaping into mid-air.

The shadow ball collided with rock and it blew into pieces, the explosion knocking Ashleigh higher into the air. She was a good 10 feet in the air, and Umbreon raced under her shadow. "FINE, YOU WANNA PLAY HARD BALL, WELL YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT READY, BECAUSE WHEN THE GOING GETS TOUGH, I GET GOING!" she screamed. "GO EEVEE!" Pikachu called from the side-lines. Ashleigh was coming down fast, if she hit the ground, this fight would be over. Fortunately, Umbreon was a persistent pest, and she landed on his back again. "OOF!" he buckled under the landing, but didn't go down. Ashleigh opted to get the ride over, and jumped off, but latched onto the end of his tail. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Umbreon ran in circles again, but Ashleigh had her feet planted, so he dragged her along. Finally he shook her loose. He panted heavily. "Awww, is wittle Umbweon tired?" she said, baby-talking him. "YOU BETTER BE QUIET!" he screamed. "Why don't cha make me?" she smirked at him.

He charged at her and she side-stepped. "Losing your touch?" she taunted. Umbreon started charging a bright beam. "Ne?... HOLY CRAP ITS A HYPER BEAM!" she ran in circles panicking. "HEY! YOU'VE ALMOST WON! DON'T LOSE YOUR HEAD NOW!" Pikachu yelled. Ashleigh stopped. "YEAH! WAY TO MOTIVATE PIKACHU!" she called. She quickly turned and rushed at Umbreon. He couldn't do anything because of the hyper beam, and she rammed right into him. He fell backwards; the beam was sent sky-ward. Ashleigh clamped onto his right leg. He still couldn't move because of the beam. He smiled lightly. "Impressive. You win." He said before lowering his head. "THE BATTLE IS OVER! EEVEE WINS!" Oak called. "WHAT! NO WAY!" Gary called. "Hpf. Good work, Umbreon, return." Umbreon disappeared in a red flash. Ashleigh started panting and fell backwards onto her, well, back. "EEVEE!" she heard both Ash and Pikachu yell at the same time. Pikachu got to her first. "Are you all right?!" he asked. "Just huff tired" "Eevee." Ash picked her up, and her breathing slowed. "YOU WERE AWESOME!" Pikachu yelped, on top of Ash's shoulder. "Heh! That was my first battle too!" she laughed. "NO WAY!" Pikachu stopped. "YEP!" she replied, giggling goofily at his expression. "Ash, that was quite a battle." Oak said coming up. "NA-UH! _I _WAS OUT THERE DOING ALL THE WORK! FREAK, ASH DIDN"T EVEN TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she screamed. Oak chuckled lightly. "Yes, congratulations are in order for you too." "Hpf." she scowled. "Hey, Eevee." Ash said. She lifted her ear. "How would you like to come along with me?" he asked. She jumped and latched her paws around his neck. "YESYESYESYESYES!" "I'll take that as a 'yes'" he laughed.

* * *

3rd chappie! I need 2 reviews before I add a new chapter, so you wanna make me dance crazily and scream and most likely brake and/or knock something over? If so, REVIEW! I also need a betareader, but I don't need one to add a new chapter. Sooo, if you wanna make me faint, this is how to do it! And thanks for reading, no flames, please review, constructive criticism, no own Pokemon, and onward with the reading!

UzumakiNasadi


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Misty part1

Hello, I'm back with a new chapter! I know in the last chapter I said I needed 2 reviews to add the new chapter, but the review Tyler T. the Pikafan gave me motivated me so much I decided I would put half of the chapter now and half later. Oops, didn't mean to talk that long, so enjoy a short half chap!

P.S. Thank you so much for the review Tyler T. the Pikafan, glad you like Ashleigh's personality, and I'm so glad you like my story! You're the first person I have ever gotten a review from, and when I saw your review I sat staring at the screen with a stupid smile on my face for so long my Dad went 'You OK? You've been sitting there smiling for a while now...' XD Anyhow, that review made me feel great, thanks! -hands you 5 huge bars of Hershey's chocolate-

* * *

**Chapter 4: Meeting Misty part 1**

* * *

"Hey Pikachu?" Ashleigh suddenly let go of Ash and slid to the ground.

"How many badges does Ash have?"

"He beat the Orange league, and is headed to Johto" he said.

"You know someone named Misty?"

"Yeah, she was at Ash's house, but she was asleep when we left."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go see if Misty's up yet!" Ash said and turned to leave. "Oh, and bye Professor Oak!" He called over his shoulder. Ashleigh looked over at Gary to see him yelling at his Umbreon. She grimaced from the few words she could hear. Suddenly a determined look made its way onto her face, and she raced off across the field. She ran up beside Umbreon, who sent her a surprised and confused look, while she grinned at him. "What are you doing over here?!" the orange haired trainer screamed at her. She growled at him and crouched in a pouncing position. Gary gulped as she growled fiercely, and she quickly stopped and grinned like an idiot. She enjoyed making people scared, especially if she was what they were scared of. "Nice one." Umbreon smiled. "Anytime, anytime." She said and sped away to catch up with Ash.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Misty part2

Here is the other half! And thank you to soaringdragon43 for reviewing. -hands you 3 huge bars of Hershey's chocolate- And thank you to Tyler T. the Pikafan, thanks for reviewing and voting!-hands you 3 huge bar of Hershey's chocolate- Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting Misty part 2**

* * *

"Hello people!" she called catching up with Pikachu and Ash. "What was that all about?" Pikachu asked. "What? Who? When?" she sent him a quizzical look. He sighed. "So Misty, what's she like?" Ashleigh asked cheerfully. "She likes water Pokémon, and she…" he laughed nervously. "Oh, guess I'll find out, huh?" she smiled.

They quickly made it to the house, and Ash slammed the door open. "We're back!" he called. Suddenly a girl with red-orange hair walked into the living room. "Ash you idiot, don't scream!" she growled and hit him on top of the head. Ash groaned in pain and grabbed his head. "Ow, that hurt!" he replied in a whiny tone. Misty just scowled at him. "What was that for?!" he screamed. "FOR SCREAMING!" Misty replied, even louder that Ash. "Well it hurt!" he replied.

"Hey guess what!" Ash yelped happily, his mood changing suddenly. "I have this odd feeling you're gonna tell me." She rolled her eyes. "I went to Professor Oak's lab to ask him about the Eevee we found, and-" Misty eyes widened slightly. "What did he say?" she asked. "Huh? Oh, he said she was a shiny Pokémon, that's when a Pokémon is colored differently than normal. But anyways, Gary was there and the Eevee and him had a battle and she won!" he said excitedly. "Are you serious? What Pokémon did he use?" she asked. "Umbreon." "Wow! That's great!" she picked Ashleigh up and petted her head lightly.

"Hey Ash, what are you gonna do with Eevee?" "She's coming with us!" Ash proclaimed happily. "Would it be alright if I trained Eevee?" she asked, hearts in her eyes. "Hmmm…" Ash thought for a moment. "I guess." Misty cheered and held Ashleigh at eyelevel with her. "This will be great! We'll..." Misty started a speech, and Ashleigh tuned her out.

_'I just wanted to get rid of my stupid headache. Now I have to figure out how to get home, and Misty is my trainer? This is so sucky.' _

* * *

Hope you liked! Please vote in my poll, you can see the question at the bottom of the 4th chapter, so please review and add your vote so far it's stay eevee:1, pokemorph:0 so vote, the first choice to 5 votes wins, I don't own Pokemon, and thanks for reading!

UzumakiNasadi


	6. Chapter 6: Brock and a new Resolution

**Chapter 6: Brock and a new Resolution**

* * *

Ashleigh hopped out of Misty's arm and walked into the kitchen. She yawned; the battle had taken a lot out of her. Suddenly she saw a man with brown hair and a pink apron on in the kitchen. She stop mid-step and stared at the strange man.

"Hey Brock." Ash said as he came in, and retold the story he told to Misty. Ashleigh sat down and cocked her head to the side. Suddenly she was lifted from the ground. She looked around at her attacker to see Misty.

"I can walk on my own ya know." She rudely said. Misty cuddled the tiny Pokémon. Ashleigh rolled her eyes. Misty carried her into the kitchen. "You're such a wonderful cook!" she heard Ash's mom say to Brock; he had hearts in his eyes.

Ashleigh jumped onto the ground beside Pikachu. "Sooooo… out of complete boredom, why don't we come up with a prank?" she asked. "For who?" Pikachu replied. "Ash, Misty, I really don't care." she said. "Pikachu." Ash suddenly called. Pikachu ran to his trainer.

Ashleigh flattened her ears in annoyance. "Here Eevee!" Misty called. Ashleigh lazily turned her head to Misty. '_Being Ash's Pokémon was _so_ much more appealing.' _She stood and plodded over to Misty. Misty smiled. "Food's ready!" Brock suddenly announced. "Come on, let's eat!" Misty said gleefully, and walked to the table.

"Well, I guess I'll have to survive." Ashleigh mumbled her new resolution and headed to her well deserved dinner.

* * *

So please review, thanks for reading, and sorry for such a short chapter. And vote in my poll! So far the results are... stay eevee: 1(sorry Tyler T. the Pikafan, one vote per person '' ), pokemorph: 0. So the way this story goes is up to you! So the first one to 5 votes wins. So vote!

UzumakiNasadi


	7. Chapter 7: Mistake turned into a Battle

**Chapter 7: Mistake turned into a Battle**

* * *

The next morning

Ashleigh's POV

I yawned and sat up slowly. I looked around and saw Misty asleep right next to me. I remembered she wanted me to sleep next to her. I groaned at the memory.

Flashback

_"Come on Eevee, you can sleep with me tonight!" I ran into the living room and dove under the couch. "Eevee?" I saw Misty's feet from under the couch. "Where'd ya go?" Suddenly she bent down. "Oh, there you are!" she reached her hand under the couch and grabbed my right paw. I tried to squim away from her, but she had a tight grip. She picked me up and carried me into her room. She locked the door behind us, and laid down on the bed. "Fine." I sighed and went to sleep._

End Flashback

I hopped off the bed and went into the kitchen.

Brock was already in there cooking. Mrs.Ketchum was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. I walked back down the hall to Misty's room. Maybe she could get rid of my boredom.

I hopped onto her bed and nudged her arm lightly with my nose. Nada. I jumped onto her shoulder and licked her cheek. She shifted her position, knocking me off, but other than that she kept sleeping. I growled in annoyance and slammed into her back. She grunted and sat up. "Huh? Oh, it was you." She smiled at me. I scowled.

She picked me up and carried me into the kitchen. I started fidgeting; I still wasn't used to someone carrying me. She let me down and I sighed in relief. A few minutes later Ash walked in with Pikachu by his side. "Morning." I said to Pikachu. "Morning." Pikachu yawned. Brock walked over, poured some food into mine and Pikachu's bowls, and set a few plates on the table. I grinned at Pikachu, and together we went to eat.

After breakfast

"Alright mom, we're going to the Johto region." Ash started talking to his mom. "Alright Eevee, we're going traveling, so you need to get in this Pokéball." Misty said and produced a small red and white ball from her pocket. She tossed the ball at me. I ducked my head and the ball few over my head harmlessly. "What's the matter?" she asked and picked it up again. She tossed it at me again but I dodged it.

"Is anything wrong?" Misty asked, concerned. "Maybe she wants to battle you before you can catch her like Bulbasaur did." Ash said. I looked at him in horror. I shook my head. "Yeah, maybe you're right!" Misty agreed. I slammed my head on the floor. "Alright, I challenge you to a battle!" she said pointing at me. I groaned. She picked me up and ran outside.

"Alright, this is battle between Eevee and Misty." Brock said. I crouched down. "Go Staryu!" Misty called and tossed a Pokéball onto the field. A brown star-like Pokémon with a red jewel in the middle appeared. "Watergun!" Misty called.

Suddenly Staryu shot a stream of water from its top point. It hit me straight in the chest, knocking me into a backwards somersault. I shook my head as I stood up, and raced at the star-like Pokémon. I dove, trying to hit its jewel. I slammed into the jewel with my head, and it flew backwards. I skidded to a stop about 4 feet away. I grinned at it.

"Swift!" Misty yelled. It sent lots of little star-like bullets at me. I tried to dodge them, but I was hit by about 5 of them. I growled and ran at it, then jumped and bit its left arm. It shook, trying to get me off, but I had a good grip. I finally let go and came crashing back to earth.

"Swift then Watergun!" Misty shouted. Staryu sent a Watergun at me, and I dodged it, then it used Swift, and I was hit by about 3 of the star-like bullets. I growled and kicked up sand into the Staryu's face... middle thing.

"Shake it off!" Staryu shook his body and turned to me. I growled menacingly at it. It shot another Watergun at me. I dodged it. Then I raced at it and slammed into it. It fell down, and I ran a few feet away from it. I kicked some more sand at it, then bit it's right arm.

It stood, waiting for its trainer's command. "Hydro Pump!" she yelled. I turned and ran away, hoping I could get out of reach of it. I turned to see the water speeding at me, and I tried to get away but it hit me, and I collapsed. "Pokéball go!" I heard. "Oh crap." I said as a red light surrounded me, and everything went black.

I blinked my eyes open, and saw a small lake in front of me. I reached my paw into it and frowned. It didn't feel like water. I pulled my paw out to see it was completely dry. I scowled and walked off. I suddenly remembered the battle with Misty. I growled and felt anger building up inside me. Suddenly I heard a loud pop and the things in front of me disappeared and a new scene appeared.

Misty was standing over me, with Ash and Brock close by. "But I thought I heard the ding." Misty pouted. "I did too." Ash said. "Try it again." Brock suggested. "Return, Eevee." Misty said. I saw the fake lake again and again I heard the loud pop. I saw Ash and crew again. "Maybe she doesn't like Pokéballs." Ash suggested. "YES! SEE, HE GETS IT!" I yelled. "Oh, like Pikachu." Misty said.

"Alright, let's go then!" Ash said. He hugged and kissed mom, then ran off down the road. Brock and Misty sighed, and then ran after him. I grinned and ran after my trainer. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Alright, hope you liked it! It isn't _quite _as long as I hoped, but its longer than all the others!(besides chapter 3)And so far the vote is stay eevee 1, pokemorph 1. So vote! Okay, so please review, please vote, and... wait... nope, still don't own Pokemon. So thanks for reading, and keep reading! And stay in school!

UzumakiNasadi


	8. Author's Note

Hello, my wonderful and awesome readers! I know alot of you were probably expecting a new chapter, but this is an author's note, sorry. Well, anyways I think I'm going to keep Ashleigh a normal eevee, if unless I get 3 or 4 reviews asking me to make her a pokemorph, like half pokemon half human... you know, that thing. If it stays with her as an eevee, then I have just about the rest of this fic planned out, and it should have 3 or 4 more chapters, and maybe another author's note at the end. And here's a shout out to all of my reviewers, Soaringdragon43, mgunh1, WaterofFox, nintendo rocks 88, and BYoshi1993. And to deoxyshybrid249, what the heck?! And most importantly, thanks to my awesome beta reader, Tyler T. the Pikafan! This fic is at least a bit more easy on the eyes with his help! I know it's been awhile since I put up the last chapter, I just am quite unmotivated at the moment, sorry. School's just being a load of work, and all. I know lots of others are going through this too. I have good idea of what's going into the next chapter, but getting it down is not appealing right now. ' Sorry for rambling, but I'm working on it, I promise! Well, have a good day!

God Bless,

UzumakiNasadi

Update: My good friend nintendo rocks 88 is writing a sort of 'spin-off' of 'Headache', starting at chapter 7 that is the pokemorph form, therefore I am doing the 'stay eevee' form. I've gotten I think 2 reviews for me to do the pokemorph one, so now we have both ways! I know Tyler T. the Pikafan is happy :)


End file.
